


endearing

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2019 fic project: september, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: “Do you guys think about it sometimes? About how happy you would have made Seungmin feel if you had not rejected his birthday gift for you?”





	endearing

**Author's Note:**

> Random title again, taken from a song of the same name, by nichkhun! I know it's not september yet, but oh well....since i finished it early, then, why not.......😂

****

Hyunjin watches quietly, as Seungmin hands Changbin his late birthday present- a new notebook with a leather cover and customized name engraved in gold on the front. It’s a really pretty gift, honestly, and Changbin being Changbin, immediately envelopes Seungmin in a tight hug, loudly thanking him for the present.

“You’re choking me!” Seungmin protests, but he doesn’t push Changbin away. Seungmin’s smile is wide on his face, his eyes sparkle with joy and it’s a really pretty sight that Hyunjin can’t help but stare, the game playing on his phone long forgotten.

If Hyunjin feels a spark of sadness, jealousy and annoyance all at once, he refuses to acknowledge it. Nope.

~*~

“Do you guys think about it sometimes?” Hyunjin asks out of nowhere. He’s watching a movie with Felix and Jisung in the living room, but none of them are paying much attention because it’s a movie they’ve watched at least a hundred times before and know the storyline and every dialogue by heart now. Felix, who is seated in between Hyunjin and Jisung, tears his gaze away from the screen of his phone to look at Hyunjin.

“Think about what?” Felix asks. Even Jisung’s stopped texting to listen to Hyunjin now.

Hyunjin thinks of Seungmin’s bright smile and happiness shining in his eyes when Changbin thanked Seungmin for the gift and complimenting him. He pouts and both Felix and Jisung backs away a little at this. “About how happy you would have made Seungmin feel if you had not rejected his birthday gift for you?”

His friends don’t answer him at first but Hyunjin feels their stares on him. Hyunjin takes a peek at them, only to see them smirking at him. “No,” Jisung says. “You know why? Because we never reject his gifts for us.”

“Not helping,” Hyunjin whines, heavily slumping his back against the couch.

“Why so sudden?” Felix takes pity on Hyunjin, and forces his arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders, causing the older to groan but lifting himself up so he could drape his upper body on Felix’s chest. He feels Felix rubbing a hand on his back, and swats Jisung’s hand away from trying to boop his nose.

“Go away,” Hyunjin hisses at Jisung.

“Don’t wanna~,” Jisung sing-songs. “I wanna hear the reason why you’re acting all miserable.”

“I’m so  _ not _ miserable,” Hyunjin disagrees.

“You do seem a little sulky though,” Felix comments. “Care to share why?”

Hyunjin sighs loudly and thinks back to Seungmin and Changbin and the gift. It’s a little silly and unreasonable, Hyunjin supposes, and he doesn’t know if he wants to tell Felix and Jisung anymore. They’re going to make fun of him and Hyunjin doesn’t think he can handle  _ that _ .

“Nevermind,” Hyunjin mumbles.

“Hey, where are you going?” Felix asks when Hyunjin gets up from the couch. “Come on, let’s talk. I promise I won’t make fun of you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he adds, as if he could read Hyunjin’s mind. “Jisung, tell Hyunjin you won’t make fun of him, too,” Felix gives a pointed look at Jisung. Jisung blinks innocently and shrugs.

“Can’t promise though, sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m just going to go out to practice.”

“But it’s our day off.”

“I don’t have anything fun to do,” Hyunjin shrugs and walks towards the bedroom he shares with Chan, Minho and Seungmin.

The room is empty when Hyunjin enters it. He quickly changes his clothes and retrieves one of his bucket hats from the wardrobe. That’s when his eyes land on a familiar jacket- the jacket Seungmin bought for Hyunjin as a birthday present. Hyunjin’s mind goes back to that night he accidentally rejected Seungmin’s gift, and how flustered he made Seungmin feel. Hyunjin still feels bad about it, even though he apologized to the younger guy countless of times and that Seungmin had assured him that it was okay. He wishes he wasn’t being too honest that night, and while the style of the jacket is different than what Seungmin would usually wear, he still looks good and cute in it. If only he was being a different kind of honest that night.

Hyunjin takes the jacket out and puts it on before looking at himself in the mirror. It’s not a bad jacket per se. In fact, it’s warm and comfortable- something that even if he would not wear on a daily basis, he could have worn to sleep or to practice. The jacket always looks strangely big on Seungmin, but it fits Hyunjin just fine. Hyunjin puts the zipper on and hides his lower face on the high collar, and notices how much the jacket smells like Seungmin now.

Seungmin walks into the room at that moment, glancing and raising his eyebrows at Hyunjin wearing his jacket. “Why are you wearing my jacket?” he asks as his hand is searching for something on their shared table.

  
“This was supposed to be mine,” Hyunjin says, a pout making its way onto his face again.

“What?” Seungmin laughs. “You didn’t want it, so it’s mine now.”

“I said I wouldn’t wear it often! I didn’t say I didn’t want it.”

“Same thing, Hyunjin,” Seungmin snorts. “What’s the point of me giving it to you if you wouldn’t wear it often.” He finds what he’s looking for now (his journal) and puts it into his backpack. Hyunjin’s pout deepened.

“Well, I want it now. Give it to me.”

“No way,” Seungmin says. “It’s actually a nice and comfortable jacket. I like it.”

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin is whining now, his hands grabbing the younger’s arm. “Please. I  _ love _ the jacket. And it smells like you now. I’ll wear it often, I swear.” When Seungmin only chuckles, Hyunjin moves to hug him instead.

“God, what has gotten into you?” Seungmin wonders in amusement. Hyunjin doesn’t let go. In fact, he tightens his arms around the younger guy and feels Seungmin slowly hugging him back. “Hyunjin?” he calls when Hyunjin doesn’t say anything.

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’m going to the company’s building. You wanna come with?”

“Yeah…”

“You need to move so I can take my things and then we can go together.”

“Okay.”

“...You’re still not moving, for your information.”

“Hmm,” Hyunjin hums lazily and refuses to move. He nuzzles his face on the crook of Seungmin’s neck and closes his eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Seungmin asks again, slightly more concerned now.

“Yeah. Sorry. I just…” Hyunjin doesn’t know how to continue. God, this is all so stupid.  _ He’s  _ so stupid.

“Hey, if you really want the jacket, you can have it, okay?” Seungmin rubs his hand on Hyunjin’s back. “Or we can share, if you want. I don't mind.”

“It’s not...that,” Hyunjin pulls away to face Seungmin, but he can’t even look at him in the eyes. “Seungminnie,” he frowns and grabs both of Seungmin’s hands.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Hyunjin exhales heavily in frustration. “I wish I hadn’t said what I said that night. It’s a really nice jacket, Minnie.”

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin bursts out laughing, incredulous. He squeezes Hyunjin’s hands. “I told you it’s fine. It’s not something you would wear often, and it’s okay. But if you want to wear it now, I really don’t mind either.”

“But,” Hyunjin pouts. “I could have made you happy and smile if I had accepted and appreciated your gift. Instead I offended you and made you sad.”

“I wasn’t offended!” Seungmin quickly assures. “Well, I  _ was _ a bit embarrassed but eh, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin whines and clings back to the younger guy. “Seungminnie, I’m so sad.”

“Why are you sad?”

“Because…! Because Changbin made you  _ so  _ happy and I-. That could have been me. I want to be the reason you smile, too,” Hyunjin mumbles into Seungmin’s hair.

Seungmin is stunned into silence and then his body is shaking from quiet laughter. “Hyunjin,” he says. “Oh my god, Hyunjin,” he pulls away to look at Hyunjin with adoring eyes and a huge smile on his face. “Why are you so cute?”

“Nooo. I don’t- I don’t want to be cute. I want to make you happy.”

“Who said you’re not making me happy?”

“Uh. No one did…”

“Exactly. You’re not making me unhappy and there’s literally no reason for me  _ to be _ unhappy.” “Come here,” Seungmin pulls Hyunjin into a hug when the edges of Hyunjin’s lips are curled down, unconvinced. But he lets Seungmin hug him, because his hug is nice and Hyunjin loves it when Seungmin is the one who hugs him first. “You’re so ridiculous,” Seungmin comments with a chuckle.

“Well, sorry for being ridiculous for wanting to make you happy then,” Hyunjin mumbles sulkily.

“Nooo, oh my god,” Seungmin laughs again. “I mean, you’re so ridiculous for thinking you’re not making me happy. Of course you make me happy, Jinnie.”

“More than Changbin does?” Hyunjin can’t help but ask even though it’s a childish question.

“Wayyy more than he does, but don’t tell him I said that.” Hyunjin is finally grinning. It’s nice to hear that from Seungmin himself. “What are you doing?” Seungmin questions when Hyunjin sways them around the small area, slow dancing in the silence of the room.

“Dancing,” Hyunjin says, like it’s not obvious enough to the both of them.

“I mean, it’s nice, but we still need to leave now or else there will be no available room for me to practice.”

“You know what? We should skip. It’s our day off after all.”

“Whaaaat. I want to practice.”

“I want to stay home.”

“Then you stay home.”

“I want to stay home  _ with _ you.” Seungmin doesn’t respond to this. “We can cuddle and watch movies.”

“This is more beneficial to you than it is to me…”

“Okay, we can cuddle and watch Day6 clips. Does that sound good enough for you?”

“Hmmaybe. I don’t know,” Seungmin shrugs. “Need a little more convincing.”

“How about we cuddle and then we kiss?”

“Tempting offer.”

“We cuddle and then we kiss. A lot.”

“Oh, alright,” Seungmin sighs in mock-despair. “I guess we can stay home today and watch movies.”

“And cuddle.”

“And kiss.”

“A lot,” Hyunjin nods his head in confirmation and they giggle, until a scream coming from Minho’s bed startles them both into silence. They watch with wide eyes at Minho yanking open the curtain around his bed.

“I can’t even have a moment of peace in this house,” Minho grumbles. “Han Jisung!” he screams as he stomps out of the room, with Hyunjin and Seungmin following every one of his moves. “Come give me cuddles and kisses too!”


End file.
